


Patriarchy

by mid_sweettalk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom!Lena, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid_sweettalk/pseuds/mid_sweettalk
Summary: When Lena playfully puts her hand around Kara's throat during a heated make-out session, something changes that Kara can't quite describe.





	Patriarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came into my head. Enjoy! Let me know what you think! Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

When it started, Kara didn’t really know that something was starting, at the time. She’d been kissing her way down Lena’s neck, as per usual during the little free time they had. And, okay, maybe Kara had been teasing Lena a little too much (she couldn’t resist seeing the usually-stoic CEO become so flustered). But suddenly, Kara was on her back and Lena was above her, pressing her hand into Kara’s throat. Her eyes had been blown black, a feature that had shined as the heiress reached up with her free hand to let her black hair fall free from its bun.

Now, Kara had obviously known that she could have easily sat up, pushed Lena’s hand aside, and resumed control of the situation. They both had known. And yet, neither of them had been quite willing to do it.

Instead, Lena had grinned wickedly down at Kara—probably in celebration at getting the upper hand on a superhero—before letting out a low, gravelly command that had sapped all of Kara’s stubbornness immediately.

“Fuck me.”

Which, I mean, obviously, Kara did without question. She didn’t pay any attention to the fact that her thighs had been soaked without Lena having ever touched her. At least, not that night.

But Kara couldn’t stop thinking about that night for weeks afterward. It drove her crazy. She had gotten to see Lena within those three weeks, sure, but they both had been too exhausted on the nights they had spent together to do anything too… physical. By the time they could schedule some real time together, Kara was surprisingly on edge. 

Even Alex ended up pointing this out, the day before their date was scheduled. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she had asked Kara for the sixth time that day. “I know punching things is, like, your job, but you’re getting just a bit too into it for you to be okay.”

Kara had shaken her head as she flew across town for another fight. “Yup, I’m fine. I promise. I just feel—tense.” She had punctuated this last word by landing (literally) a punch on the alien currently running from the police. “Oh, and I really just want to get to my and Lena’s date tomorrow.”

Alex’s groan had carried through Kara’s comm. “Got it. Okay. Gross. Moving on, now….”

But Kara had already apprehended the alien and was flying to a new crime scene.

Now, Kara was in an alley near the L-Corp building, changing out of her Supergirl costume and into her date-night attire. She really had no idea why she was so nervous; she and Lena had had more than a handful of dates over the past several months, were in an established relationship that was going really, really well. But something just felt… different.

Different, indeed, was Kara’s first thought as she walked through the door of Lena’s office. The lights were dimmed, and Lena had already made her normally-glass walls shift to opaque. They had complete and total privacy, once Lena dismissed Jess for the night—well, except for that giant window behind the CEO’s desk that overlooked the entire city. Other than that, 100% private.

Lena was leaning against the front of her desk, right leg crossed over her left. She was wearing a black dress, one that was known amongst them to drive Kara absolutely crazy with the amount of arm, leg, and cleavage it exposed. She had a half-empty glass of red wine in her left hand, and her right arm was slung over her stomach. Kara gulped just inside the closed doorway, as Lena did nothing but stare at her, blank-faced. Her eyes trailed slowly over Kara’s body, causing the short, lightweight dress she was wearing to suddenly feel suffocating. 

“I’d like to try something, darling.” The blonde subconsciously straightened her back at the tone in Lena’s voice; that particular pet name was usually reserved for their most intimate, quiet moments. “Well, I’d like to talk to you about something. And then, we can see if we want to try it. Together.” 

Kara nodded as Lena took a deep breath. “Yeah! I mean,” she stumbled, stepping further into Lena’s office, “we can talk about anything you’d like! What do you want to talk about? I’m a really good listener.”

Kara didn’t miss the small, fond smile Lena gave her. “I know you are, love. Could we, uh,”—for the first time that night, Lena herself looked nervous as she cleared her throat— “I would like to sit on the couch with you. Please.” She waved her hand in the general direction of said couch, and Kara took her cue quickly. 

“The other night,” Lena said—or, rather, let out in one deflating breath—as she sat down, “something… different… happened. Are we in agreement on that?”

Kara felt her heartbeat quicken and fought hard not to listen in on Lena’s, as well. She immediately knew what Lena was talking about, and suddenly the way Lena’s legs were crossed ever-so-delicately in her direction was nearly overwhelming. She could only manage a nod in agreement before forcing her eyes back up to Lena’s own.

“I would like to hear your opinions on it. On… what happened.”

You mean how Niagara Falls decided to jump across time and space to suddenly be located between my legs? was Kara’s initial thought. It’s not what she said, thank Rao. Instead, she just said nothing. At all.

Lena slowly reached a hand out to cover one of Kara’s own. “Did it make you nervous?” Well, that one was easy; she shook her head yes. Lena’s eyes widened a bit before she continued. “Did it scare you?” There was a small moment of hesitation with this one, but Kara nodded once again. “Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I never meant to do anything to make you uncomfortable, and I especially didn’t mean to scare you—we won’t do anything like that again, I promise—”

“Wait, what? No!” Kara was interrupting before she fully realized it. Her hand turned over to grasp Lena’s tightly in assurance. “We don’t—I mean—yeah, it scared me, but you scare me all the time! Wait, I don’t mean—ugh!” Seeing Lena’s confused and worried expression, Kara moved to hold both of the CEO’s hands in her own. “You excite me. And, yeah, it’s a little scary sometimes, but that’s because this is all just so new to me. Honestly, that night, it…” Kara blushed heavily and stared down into her lap, “it drove me insane. I’ve never felt like that before, so… powerless, but also… safe and completely comfortable? I don’t know.”

When she looked back up, Lena was looking at her with those same, black-hole eyes that made Kara’s mouth go dry. She can hear the other woman take in a shaky, grounding breath before that torturous smirk starts slowly growing again.

“So, you want to try again?”

“Yes,” Kara replied, this time without hesitation. She was completely lost in Lena, her heart beating so fast that her chest felt numb.

“Do you want to try more?”

“Yes,” and Kara didn’t know just how much she wanted more, didn’t even think that more existed until now.

Lena’s lips were hovering just centimeters away from Kara’s, now, an ultimate distraction. “What would you like to try?” The words came as a soft wind across Kara’s face that nevertheless startled her, breaking through the haze a bit.

“Uh,” she stuttered, “I’m—I’m not really sure?”

Lena softened a bit, reaching out to toy with Kara’s hair gently. “That’s okay, darling. We should… we should have a safe word. Something you can say if I start to do something that you’re not comfortable with, something that I can hear and know to immediately stop.”

“Potstickers!” Kara blurted out.

Lena’s lips spread in a genuine smile. “Let’s try for something that you’re not a huge fan of, babe.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara said, giggling lightly. “Um, well, how about… patriarchy?” It came out as a question.

Lena smiled at her for a moment longer, pressing an adoring kiss to Kara’s nose. “That’s perfect, love. Now.” She withdrew from Kara completely and stood, walking back over to resume her position in front of her desk. The mood instantly changed, and that feeling was back in Kara’s chest. The tone that Lena set with her next words sent chills down Kara’s spine: “That dress is lovely on you, darling, but I need for you to take it off.”

Kara stared at her blankly for a beat. “Just… just take it off? Right here?”

Lena hummed a bit. “Actually, no. Forget that. Stand, and come here.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Kara obeyed, standing before shakily walking around the couch and towards Lena. When Lena held her palm up, Kara stopped in her tracks, three feet away. “Okay, do I…?”

“Kara, darling,” Lena said, and oh how that pet name was taking on such new connotations as Lena waltzed over to the taller woman, hips swaying tantalizingly, “a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ will do, for now, unless you don’t understand. Then, just be patient. I’ll tell you everything you need to know to follow orders.”

Orders. The word should have brought up associations with the DEO, for Kara, but instead it set her body on fire.

“Yes, Lena.”

Lena stopped a foot away, wine glass back in hand as she studied Kara. “Now, slowly, take off that dress.” She raised the glass to her lips and watched Kara expectantly.

So, this is… a thing now, Kara thought to herself. She swallowed her nerves and refused to break eye contact with Lena while she slid the side zipper down past her hip. As she let one strap fall, then the other, she bit her lower lip gently and greatly appreciated the effect her little show was having on the Luthor in front of her. When the dress dropped softly to the floor, Lena’s eyes followed it before slowly trailing back up Kara’s body.

Lena purred, “Good girl,” and Kara has trouble staying upright. She wasn’t wearing matching underwear—as often as they had sex, Kara never assumed that it would happen—and though her underwear was a pretty red lace, her bra had unicorns on it. She always felt embarrassed when this happened, but Lena never mentioned it. Not in a poor light, at least. She still treated Kara like she was Aphrodite. It was kind of perfect.

Lena bit her lip, drawing Kara’s attention from her internal monologue. She went to ask what was wrong, but remembered Lena’s instructions at the last minute.

Lena spoke after another beat, her voice softer, as if they’d pressed pause on the situation. “Remember, if you’re ever at all uncomfortable…”

Kara smiled softly at her girlfriend. “Yes, Lena.” That smile dropped when Lena replied.

“Stand in front of the window.”

Kara gulped. She looked to the window in question. Logically, she knew that no one could see in, even if she was right against the glass; the only other building in the city as tall as L-Corp was CatCo., but that was facing the opposite side of the building. No one would be able to see through the balcony floor, because only she and Clark could do that trick, so… really, it was safe.

It was exhilarating all the same.

Kara paused so long that Lena began to look worried, so she shook her head at herself before obeying her orders. She slowly walked over to the balcony window, trying to put a sway in her step like Lena tended to have. When she reached the glass, she turned around and looked to Lena expectantly. 

Lena’s eyes were taking her in hungrily. Honestly, Kara’s underwear was almost useless, at this point. Then, Lena lowly growled out, “No. Turn back the other way.” Kara did as she was told with no hesitation. The sound of Lena’s heels clicking across the floor caused her stomach to flutter with anticipation. She could see dark hair and striking green eyes in the reflection in front of her, directly behind the image of her own partial nudity. Her breath caught in her throat.

Lena slowly pressed against her back, until Kara’s body was pressed flush against the glass of the window. She was shaking under Lena’s touch, roaming hands teasing endlessly. “You can see them, can’t you?” Lena whispered slowly into her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut in response, but Lena growled out, “No. Keep them open,” and she couldn’t disobey. Her eyelids flew back up, and she was looking out onto the balcony, with the sky and National City beyond. “You can see everyone, right?”

“Yes, Lena.”

“Good. Because we’re going to give them a secret show.”

Kara sucked in a sharp gasp as Lena firmly pressed her palm between her thighs, fingers grazing over her clit. Lena’s lips found Kara’s shoulder as she let out a moan at the wetness she found there. She bit down, hard enough to make sure Kara felt something from it, before abruptly taking three steps back. 

“Now, I’ll be right back. When I do return, I want you naked in this same spot, do you understand?”

Kara shivered. “Yes, ma’am,” she breathed out immediately. “I mean—yes, Lena,” she corrected.

Lena hummed behind her, before walking back up to place a soft kiss on the back of Kara’s neck. “I like it,” she nearly moaned, distracting Kara so much that she hardly recognized that Lena had disappeared into her private bathroom.

After a couple deep breaths, Kara hurriedly stripped out of her remaining clothing. She kicked the garments off into a corner and fluffed her hair up a bit before turning to face the window anxiously. When the bathroom door opened again, Kara resisted the urge to turn around. Before she knew it, Lena was against her back again, with significantly more skin exposed.

“Now, darling, ready for the performance?” Lena purred into her hair.

Kara couldn’t deny the whimper that escaped her lips. “Yes, ma’am.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a hand on her ass and something vibrating very quickly against her clit and holy—

After Kara came with Lena’s fingers in her mouth and that magical vibrating toy deep inside her, she decided that not being in control wasn’t such a bad thing, sometimes.


End file.
